Artorianette the Abyss Walker
by JennyDaQueen
Summary: A knight reborn to a familiar tale.
She sat there, wallowing in nothingness. She had been sitting in this one spot for… days… weeks…. years? She couldn't remember, time was hazy…. especially for the undead. She couldn't even remember how or when she got here, actually there was nothing… like she just appeared in this spot at some point. Regardless, her mind was almost gone, she could feel it, the hallowing. She was going to lose her mind and rot here for the rest of eternity. She couldn't even hope to leave anymore, not for loss of hope, but the hallowing. It was slowly but surely eating her emotions, memories, thoughts, herself…. But just as she could feel her consciousness slipping, into sleep or loss of thought, something jump started her thoughts again. A body, a terribly hallowed one landed in front of her, fallen from the ceiling. She looked up to see what had just dropped this body, though it was more out of primal reaction, see something fall then look from where it fell. Though, there she saw a person, not like her, but in some sort of intricate and beautiful armor. The figure regarded her briefly with a nod, and left again. For the first time in… well she couldn't remember, she figured this would annoy her, but she still couldn't feel too much in the way of emotion, she stood up. She walked over to the body, seeing something that stuck out to her, a key. Once more, out of primal instinct and basic knowledge, she placed the key in the door and it opened. She could feel thoughts returning with her movements. As she moved down the hall, using muscles she hadn't used in lord knows how long. With this, her thoughts began to return, more rational ones, nothing too complex. With that she set off into the Undead Asylum.

The ride with the raven hadn't taken as long as she had thought, only….. maybe thirty minutes? It felt like that long, but maybe it was a year? Or a day? She still couldn't figure out the time or how it worked. It felt short, yet the sun and moon passed many times, indicating days. Though she couldn't be certain, this seemed abnormal. She sat down at the bonfire in this new and strange area. She had recovered many of her mental faculties in the time between being freed and landing where she was. She was self aware, regained most emotions and such. However something still felt off. This was the thought and feeling that consumed her as she regained her humanity, through the use of the bonfire. She didn't really know how she knew what to do… maybe she knew at one point? Maybe it was like breathing and you just knew. However she was roused from her thoughts as she saw she was not alone. This man however was quite clearly human, like she was now. In fact he was the first person she had seen that wasn't a mindless hollow…. other than.. what was his name? Oscar! that's right it was Oscar. Oscar of….. erm…. Atera? No no it was Astora, Oscar of Astora. She was rather pleased she could remember something other than how to use a sword, though the one she had now, felt…. too light? Maybe she was used to a bigger sword? Maybe it was just adrenalin…. maybe? Regardless of her musings, the man took it upon himself to initiate conversation.

"Well what do we have here? You must be a new arrival." He said in a tone of melancholy.

She didn't speak, but she did look up at him, assuming she was the target of his little speech.

"Let me guess, Fate of the Undead, right?"

She nodded, it was partially true, but also because she wanted to be rid of that awful, will snatching asylum.

"Well you're not the first."

She cocked her head in a questioning manner.

"You're not one for talking are you? What's your name anyway?" The crestfallen man said, obviously deviating from his little, pre-prepared speech.

She opened her mouth to answer, but quickly closed it at a revelation, she didn't know. It wasn't like she forgot… no it didn't feel like she forgot. No it felt more like she knew…. but was just unable to access the information. It was there on the tip of her tongue. The warrior noticed her scrunched up face, how she was deep in thought. He thought about saying something, but at the same time, he felt she needed to do this. He knew that the simple act of remembering one's name would be difficult for an undead. Her thoughts were racing, trying as hard as her mind would allow to recollect the information. A.. it started with an a.. for sure. What was the next letter…. s? No no not s…. it was….. r! Yes it was r! Now she could feel the memory opening up to her, she could see the name more clearly with each letter she could force out. Soon enough she saw the name, the one that stuck out to her. Though it caused her to be more confused than anything. The name was… Artorias…. but that sounded like a boys name? Then why was this the name, the one name, that stuck out in her mind? Well she couldn't be bothered to search deeper, maybe it was her father's? She would just add something to make it more… feminine. Ette.. that would look nice, Artorianette. Yeah that will work. She smiled, now more confident.

"It's Artorianette." She answered with a smile a mile wide.

"My my, look who's happy that they know their name?" The crestfallen man said, adorning a smile he had long forgotten.

Her own grin faltered, if just for a moment. She felt it was now her responsibility to continue the conversation. She felt, however, she was never a talkative person.

"And your's?"

"Wilhelm."

He answered with practised persion, almost as if he had to practice every morning so he wouldn't forget.

"Well I had a whole speech prepared, but now you've gotten me off track." The man said, readopting his crestfallen look.

"There are actually two bells, one above, one below. I'm sure you'll be fine though." Wilhelm said, with no confidence in that last statement.

He pointed to the brick structure to her right, presumably to set her on the right path. Though she really didn't know this man, she felt thought, that he wouldn't lie, and his words were true.

"Thanks." She said taking off to what appeared to be an aqueduct, following his finger to where it pointed.

"Oh by the way…. do you you know where to find a heavier sword?"

"I heard something about a decent blacksmith up yonder." Wilhelm, stated, pointing towards what looked to be a church up the cliff.

"Or who knows? Maybe you'll find something along the way that you like?"

All she did was nod and begin on her vague quest. She ascended the stairs, striking down any hollows in her way.

The entire time as she was traversing what she called "Undead Burg" was the name that appeared to here earlier. She was certain that it wasn't her father's name. No…. no she was sure of it. Then what was it? It couldn't be her's… she determined that. Was that someone she knew at one point? Maybe a friend or traveling companion.. before the asylum. No that still didn't sound right….. That man before…. What was his name again? William? No it was Wilhelm! She was getting better at this remembering thing, only two tries. He gave her an odd look when she told him she was Artorianette. Maybe he knew of this Artorias? Maybe it was a story? Like some knight fighting evil that mothers tell their children before bed...That sounded… plausible. That felt kinda right.. though not completely right. Like that was part of it but… there was more to it. Her thoughts were halted as she realised she had found another bonfire. She reached out her hand to kindle the flames back to life. She sat down, carefully so she didn't just plunk to the ground. The flame soothed her, healed her wounds, soothed her mind. It was peaceful and familiar, something she lacked…. familiarity. Her weapon still felt so awfully light. Like she used to use a greatsword of some sort before the asylum. But she she couldn't remember anything before the asylum… no matter how hard she tried. There was nothing, darkness… that scared her. Was she a murderer? Was that why she was in that lord forsaken place? No that didn't feel right, she felt she was a good person. Though she could be wrong. The more she thought down that line of contemplation, the more alone she felt.

"Who am I?" She asked herself, choosing to stand back up.

It wasn't long until she marched up the flight of stairs that led to a familiar sight… a fog wall. She couldn't explain them, but last time they preceded a powerful foe… maybe that was how it was? Maybe it was to ward of wanderers, to prevent needless death. She wasn't sure. She put her hand to the fog and pushed on. When she could see again, she saw… nothing really. just a long path, on top of one of the great walls surrounding this accursed place. Still though… something felt off. She didn't know why… but she had excellent combat reflexes and various skills related to such. They all resurfaced shortly after leaving her cell. So too was her hearing, it was exceptional. She could hear the rustling of feet above her, maybe they were here to ambush her. She looked to the right and noticed a ladder… she could find out what it was then. She climbed it to be faced with two undead soldiers wielding crossbows. She quickly dispatched of the two with little effort. As she went to go and climb back down, she saw something on the tower opposite of her…. it looked like a massive… bull…. demon? What was that thing? It has some sort of.. axe. She decided on calling it a taurus demon.

She figured it didn't yet know she was here… so she could plan. This all reminded her of that demon in the asylum…. maybe she could try that? She could try luring it out this way, quickly climbing up the ladder, and then get the drop on it. Yeah that could work. She made her way over to the other tower to gain its attention. It didn't take long for it to jump from it's position and to begin it's savage charge for her life. The moment she saw it jump, however, she began running back towards the ladder. She just made it up in time to avoid a swing at her life. She took but a single glance to be sure it hadn't began to retreat, once she was sure it was in it's spot she leaped. As she fell she threw her sword downwards, smashing into the skull of the great bull demon. The blade pierced between it's eyes, killing it with but one blow. She felt the beast dissolve from under her, and she braced for the ground.

"Too easy…"

She spent no more time on the rampart, and made her way to the tower the demon once stood upon and walked into it. She descended the stairs and was greeted to a new scene. She saw a long bridge brimming with hallows, soldiers and warriors. But that was not what caught the young warrior's eye, no indeed it was not. once more her instincts kicked in as she saw the entirety of the bridge was scorched and charred black. What could even do this? Dragons? No no… they weren't even around anymore.. right? Wait how did she know this? She just did… why? She couldn't remember why…. why were they gone? Why did she know what they were? How did she know all this? Did she know it… before the asylum? Even though she had only been out for….. a week? Maybe… maybe it was a day? That didn't matter, it wasn't long. Even though she hadn't been out of the asylum long, it was now starting to become a touchy subject, well at least to herself as she talked to one other person since she left, to try and remember before she was in the asylum. Nothing ever resurfaced, nothing. She didn't even count the name because she didn't know the significance of it. She didn't know what she did, who she was. She quickly shoved these thoughts away, she needed to focus on the task at hand. What could have caused this, if not a dragon?

She decided to see what was the other way, looking much more finite. She walked a short way to see a man, clad in strange armor, staring out at the sun. The sun.. something about it seemed… familiar? Like… she knew someone associated with it… maybe? Maybe she knew this person! Maybe he could answer all her questions! She was so excited at the slightest possibility she didn't notice he had turned to look at her.

"Ah, hello! You don't look hollow, far from it!" The man said with a sort of excitement.

She nodded.

"I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the lord of Sunlight."

"Wait? Astora? Do you by any chance know of Oscar?" She said, suddenly remembering the knight that had given her a second chance at life.

"Ah! You've met Oscar? Yes I knew him rather well for a time. Before either of us were undead, we traveled together for a while, bring justice to the citizens of Astora! What has become of him?" Solair answer, becoming, if it was possible, more cheery.

"Ah.. welll. I regret to inform you then, he died saving me. He said that he was going to go hollow. he gave his life to give me the best chance at my new one." She said this with a heavy tone of sorrow.

Solaire did seem to droop a bit, but he soon rectified it.

"Always the hero he was. Well then, i am happy his last act was helping another. Well any friend of Oscar is a friend of mine." He said throwing out his hand.

She gladly took it and gave it a firm shake. The man seemed infinitely pleased to have made a friend in her. though she could not deny she was more than pleased as well. Though she had the oddest feeling they met before? She wouldn't bother him with that, but…

"Well then Solaire, I am Artoriantte"

"Ah what an interesting name."

"Why is that?" She wondered if maybe..

"Why because it's so similar to Artorias!" Solair said this with an air like he knew who this was…. this was her chance…

"Please Solair, who is Artorias? I cannot remember nairy a thing from before the asylum, save that name. I have wondered, who was he? What do I have to do with him?" She practically pleaded.

"Why how can you not know? Artorias was one of the famed 4 knights of Gwyn!"

Somehow she knew what all of this meant, it only served to further infuriate her. She could remember the names of the other knights, Ornstein, Gough and Ciaran. Why did she know this!?

Evidently the internal struggle that waged a war in her head was reflected on her face. Solair decided the best course of action would be to simply explain it.

"Artorias was the only person to ever traverse the Abyss. He was sent to a distant and mostly forgotten land of Oolacile to fight it off. He was famed for having defeated it there, though perishing in the process."


End file.
